A Little Deatheaters Story
by Caitlyn21
Summary: A Little Deatheater named Raven tells her own story how she became a evil deatheater. Please Read and Review!


**A Little Death Eaters Story**

**Chapter 1**

I remember the first time I was in England. My family Just moved from America. My father Won a lot of money from muggle Poker and decided to move to England. He got a job at the Ministry of magic. My mom is always at home cleaning , cooking and making the house look nice. She was going to get a job at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I was really excited to go to my new school Hogwarts. We just got finished unpacking when my dad came home. He had brown short hair with piercing blue ocean eyes and a built body. Very tall too about six feet. He walked over to my mom and kissed her on the cheek. My moms pale face blushed, her dark black eyes showed love as her black hair was shiny as my dads shoes. The light in the room went out. My dad got his wand out and fixed the light. My mom went in the kitchen as my dad followed her. I watched them cuddle each other. It made me sick.

"Well Elizabeth I met my Co-workers today and it seems were going to get a long great."

"That's good."

"It also seems we have a lot in common."

"Like what Jason?" my mom asked as she flicked her wand and magically made the dishes wash themselves .

"They like butter beer, wizard chess , and quitdditch of course."

"That's nice dear. Anything else?"

"Oh yes, I met the Minister of Magic. Seems like an ass but I can deal with it. Also I met the guy who is my partner. His name is Aurther Weaslsy. Interesting guy I say. Likes to work with muggle stuff.:

"Well it seems like you will have fun at work. Do you know when you will start?"

"Yes. Next Monday."

"Well that's good. I'm going to start making dinner." My dad kissed my mom again. He went into the dark Living room, sat down on his chair, lit a cigarette and started to read the Daily Prophet. I sat down next to him. He didn't even notice I was there until he looked up from the paper.

"Oh Raven I didn't even know you were there. How was your day hunnie?"

"It was ok. I was helping unpack stuff with mom all day. My room is all set."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. So dad do you know when I will get ready for school?"

"We will get ready for Hogwarts in two days. My co- workers son and daughter goes to Hogwarts. His son Ron is in your grade and his daughter Ginny is a year lower then you."

"That's cool. Well you seem so excited about your job."

"I'm really excited Raven. Why shouldn't I be? I mean I'm not going to do anything bad like last time at work. I mean if somebody does piss me off I will."

"But that's a bad thing dad because you will lose your job again and also you will get into more crimes. Do you want to spend more time in jail dad?" He looked at me with his blue eyes angry as ever. He stood from his chair and punched me in the face. I landed on the floor with pain.

" DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Then he walked away and went out the door.

"Jason!" my mom called after him. She came to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Mom do I seem like it? I just got punched in the face.!" I said sarcastily.

"Let me get you an icepack. I sat up and I could feel my face swelling. My mom flicked her wand for the icepack. She gave it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't have said that Raven."

"Well its true mom! He will turn evil again!"

"No he won't! I won't let him."

"Yeah Right! Out of all the places we could have moved it had to be England and you know why. It's because he wants to become a Voldemort supporter." My mom was shocked and she flinched.

"Don't you ever say that name here! Especially England! People will think your crazy! Even Deatheaters don't say it!"

" I wonder how you knew that one. It's because of dad. Wait a sec. if Deatheaters work for Vold..err..he-who-must-not-be-named why don't they just say his name?"

"Go to your room!"

"But its true...it's a name VOLDEMORT! GOD!"

"Go!" I got up with my ice pack and walked up the stairs. As I was walking up I said""I'm Crazy! MWAHAAAAAHA!" I laughed till I got up to my room.

That's the end of chapter one. I hoped you liked it. Please review! It would be nice.! Chapter 2 is coming up very soon!


End file.
